Inner Deception
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: A collection of poems based off the yugioh characters on how they feel about themselves
1. Serenity

Hey everyone darkangel here writing something a little bit different. Since I love to write poems I decided to write poems about different Yugioh characters. What they think about themselves and how people see them. The first one is about Serenity and how her life with her Mom. Since her Mom has bad taste in men, I figured that the next guy would be the same as the first.

People walked by that girl as she sat there crying

People act like they don't see that girl who's soul is slowly dying

Or the fact that she sat there long after the rain clouds started crying

For in her mind the sound of raindrops

Were really sounds of the innocent part of her that she has lost so long ago

But than she snap out of her daydreaming

As she realized she was late

That she had to hurry home to her step father

And in his drunken stake

And later on that night as she cried herself to sleep

She wondered why she stayed here in this place where she didn't belong

Why she didn't end her life with a piece of glass that was always easy to get a hold

But than she thought of her brother

And how this would break his heart

How he would be disappointment

That she wasn't as innocent as he thought

So as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep

She thought about why people thought she was an angel

When really she was just playing the part

So What do you think? Any reviews are welcome even flames so don't be afraid to say what's on your mind.


	2. Ryou

Hey guy's this is my second poem for ya to read. It's about Ryou and how he feels when he's around Yugi and the gang so enjoy! Oh and I don't owned yugioh and wanna thank thoses that are r and r.

People say that you never end your life

That you have so much to live for

But how can they tell you that when they have no idea what you go through

How your life is like a hellhole without a single difference from one day to the next

As you feel in visual as you walk through the hall's of school

How you are ignored by your friends and never getting the ball passed to you in gym class just because your quiet

So tell me how can you sympathized when your life is so great

Why should you waste your time and wonder how an outcast like me feels

When your always surrounded by your fake friends as you live your great life

So why now do you noticed me as I stand there in the shadows

No wait why should I care when all you ever gone was spit out lies about friendship and believing in one's self when you yourself never seem to do it

Of course now I realized the truth the only thing that ever seems to get your attention what Bakura's up to

Oh and you so very angry every time he tried to kill you

But I could care if your false fantasy of a life comes crashing down around you

Because unlike you I've found that person to shut up that little voice in my head

Someone that makes me want to live for next day

For you see my so called friend

There is no innocent person

No darks or light's

Just merely a mixture of the two

For the most innocent person can have the most darkest secret

While someone cold and cruel can have the kindest of hearts

For unlike you who shares his mind with his Yami

I on the other hand share my heart and the things that we both had to endure in life

So as you pity me for being stuck with Bakura and give him dirty looks

When we are one of a kind

We both have nothing to lose and everything to gain

There ya go another poem finish hope you enjoued it and don't forget to review.


	3. Mai

Hey guys another one for you to read. This time it's in Mai's point of view and how her saying really affects her. Enjoy!

So many people are deserted when they need help

So many of them are forgotten as they start to lose all hope

For no one really cares about those less fortunate then themselves

Unless it is for their own greedy gain

I guess that's why so many people try to hide it

As they wear a mask to deal with the life that we are forever forced to live in

So I guess that's why so many people try to seal off the passageway to what lies inside

As if this immortal sacrifice can keep them from having their fragile hearts shattered by those they care about

But tell me is this really worth it

Is this false hope really worth the price that you are forced to pay

For an eternity of solitude that you get from being trapped inside your mind only to see from the outside as the world quickly passes you by

As what is left of your soul is slowly being shredded by the demons that lie inside your mind

That voice your thoughts and your fears as you watch the nightmares forever flash before your eyes

So tell me is this the price you thought you would pay when you signed the deal with that devil

For I guess you wanted the pain and heartache to go away so badly

That you never really saw this coming

That to give the pain and suffering you must face this world alone

Never trusting anyone and never knowing what it feels like not to be alone

So tell me was it worth it

Was giving up knowing what it feels like to be loved and appreciated worth the price of silencing the dark thoughts that are inside your head

Even though no matter how much you sacrifice you can never run from those you try to hide from

For even though at the end of the day you find yourself alone staring into a broken mirror

Your heart sees a different picture one where a knight in shinning armor saves you from yourself

But you just ignore it thinking that it's another fantasy as you gather up the pieces of what's left of your soul

For even though you see a warrior that is about to go into battle all he sees is a little girl

That's trapped and all alone

And at the end of the day I guess we all feel trapped as we wait for someone to open up the cage

That we are selves have created

Well there you go though I'm not sure who's poem I should post next. R&R! 


	4. Seto

Hey guys glad to see that everyone is enjoy this and thanks for the ewviews. This poem is written in Kaiba's point of view to show what he thinks about how he reacts to the world due to what his step father did while they were growing up.

I sit here in this cold bare room

As I stare into my cold blue eyes

They are emotionless from all the pain

That I have been force to endure all my life

As I sit here lock up inside my mind

With nothing to keep me company

Except of what's left of my innocent side

For I have lost so much and gained so little

But at least I know that my brother is safe and sound

I know that because of him my sacrifices that I have been forced to endure

Will not be in vain

But yet when I see people living their life carefree

It irritates me that they get to live out their lives

While I'm trap inside this prison

This hell that I have created

Inside the borders of my mind

A place where I use to hide from the pain

That this crazy world has given me

So now all that's left of my paradise is a small cell

With a door made out of glass that not even I can open

No matter how hard I tried

So I guess that is why I act this way

Like an emotionless robotic like being

Unable to feel any emotion except for this bitter rage

Since it's the only thing that helps me forget

What I have turned into

Despite all my brothers efforts to keep me

From becoming this monster

That my step father had created

That prevents me from enjoying my life

As my brother thinks that he can save me

Save me from what I might someday dare to ask him

From myself or from a force that I can not see

Or will it be worse

If I do some how manage to free myself from this lonely prison

Will I be a better man than my father

Or will I turn into the man that I feared

Will I turn into something that even my brother

The only one who kept me from submerging into this cold darkness

Be afraid of?

R & R


End file.
